Mizuhara Kiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Mizuhara Kiko *'Nombre:' 水原希子 (みずはら きこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mizuhara Kiko *'Nombre real': Audrie Noriko Daniel *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actriz y Diseñadora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Texas, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Asia Cross Dramas *The Good Wife (TBS, 2019) *Uso no Sensou (KTV, 2017) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Kokoro ga Pokitto ne (Fuji TV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) Películas *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *The Blue Hearts (2017) segmento “''Frozen Expectations” *The Kodai Family (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto (2016) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Torikku Gekijoban Rasto Suteji (2014) *Platinum Data (2013) *I'm Flash! (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Tokio Blues (2010) Anuncios *NOVA (2017) *Edwin COOL (2016) *Nissin Foods (2016) *LUCUA (2016) *Suntory Ltd. (2015) *Panasonic (2014) *Morinaga & Co., Ltd. (2014) *Suzuki (2014) *Nissin Food Products Co., Ltd. (2013) *Diesel (2013) *Haagen-Dazs (2013) *HUAWEI Ascend HW-01E (2012) *VIVIENNE TAM (2012) *Pokka (2012) *UNITED ARROWS (2012) *Shiseido (2011-2014) *Hangame (2011-2012) *Zoff (2011) *Intel (2011) *Spiral Girl (2009/2010) *MURUA (2010) *VOLCOM JAPAN (2009) *NIKE SPORTS STYLE (2009) *RODEO CROWNS (2009) *LITIRA (2009) *MILK FED. (2009) *Heather (2008) *SUA (2009) *Vence (2009) *UNIQLO (2010-2012) *AEON (2008) *Skynet Asia Airways (2008) *Hyypia (2007) Vídeos Musicales *The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming feat. Daft Punk (2017) *M-Flo – No Way (2013) *Pharrell Willams - HAPPY *Ketsumeishi - LOVE LOVE Summer (2012) *Matsutoya Yumi (松任谷由実) - I Love You (2011) *Towa Tei – The Burning Plain (2011) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padre (estadounidense), madre (japonesa) y hermana menor/modelo Ashley Yuka Daniel (水原佑果). *'Aficiones:' Ir de compras, escuchar música, ver series de televisión. *'Especialidad: '''Modelar y comer *'Idiomas:''' Japonés (fluido), Inglés (fluido) y Chino (intermedio) *Cuando tenía 13 años, sus padres se separaron. *En 2003, participó en una audición para la revista de moda Seventeen. En la audición, fue elegida como Miss Seventeen y se convirtió en un modelo exclusivo para la revista Seventeen durante los próximos 3 años. *En julio de 2007, se convirtió en un modelo exclusivo para la revista de moda ViVi. *Se mudó a Japón junto a su abuela. *Las cantantes norteamericanas Beyoncé y Rihanna, han vestido los diseños de "Kiko for OpeningCeremony". *Tiene dos gatos, uno llamado"Bubu" y otro llamado "Cicio". *Kiko Mizuhara lanzó un álbum de fotos titulado "Girl" el 20 de abril de 2012. Las fotos en el libro son tomadas por el fotógrafo/director Ninagawa Mika, quien dirigió la película "Helter Skelter". *Hubieron rumores de una relación sentimental con el integrante y líder de BIGBANG, G-Dragon. Pero Kiko siempre dijo en los medios de comunicación que ella y G-Dragon solo eran amigos, nunca se confirmó ni se negó la relación. *Kiko Mizuhara fue vista con Nomura Shuhei en un restaurante de sushi de clase alta. Más tarde, se dirigieron a un bar exclusivo. Los medios de comunicación informaron de que Kiko celebró una fiesta de cumpleaños para Nomura 3 días antes de su fecha real de nacimiento (14 de noviembre). Ninguno ha negado o confirmado una relación sentimental. *En 2014, fue incluido en la lista Business of Fashion 500: The People Shaping the Global Fashion Industry. Enlaces *Perfil (Asia Cross) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Google+ *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Mizuhara Kiko.jpg Mizuhara Kiko 2.jpg Mizuhara Kiko 3.jpg Mizuhara Kiko 4.jpeg Mizuhara Kiko 5.png Mizuhara Kiko 6.jpg Mizuhara Kiko 7.jpg Mizuhara Kiko 8.jpeg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo